Un jour, je serai la meilleure chasseuse
by Genkirin
Summary: Lors d'une séance de ménage, Sakura découvre un livre, contenant des cartes magiques, qui s'échappent dans la nature ! Leur gardienne, une alpaga nommée Arceus, est furieuse. La petite fille doit donc retrouver les légendaires Pokémon au plus vite !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous!

Petit délire remontant au début du lycée (oui, à mon âge, je devrais mûrir, je sais)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, alors bonne lecture ^^

* * *

-Où… où suis-je ? Que…

Elle tourna la tête, mais il n'y avait personne. Et comme elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, ça tombait plutôt mal. Il lui semblait qu'elle était dans une arène, de combat… deux silhouettes étranges se dressaient dans les gradins. Là encore, elle ignorait leur nature, mais était certaine qu'aucune d'elle n'était humaine. Soudain, elles se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation, plongèrent dans sa direction, apparemment bien décidés à en découdre…

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange… Bah, c'était le principe même des rêves, d'être étranges. Mais quand même… elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ce songe cachait quelque chose d'inquiétant… cependant, elle refusait de se laisser à la déprime. Après tout, c'était son dernier jour de vacances avant la rentrée en CM1, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle descendit donc avec entrain dans sa cuisine, ignora la série de remarques sarcastiques de son frère, la qualifiant de petit monstre, mangea avec appétit, avant de consulter le tableau des tâches de la maison. Son père devait préparer une importante conférence, et passerait donc la journée à l'université, et son frère travaillerait toute la journée.

Dès lors, puisqu'elle avait miraculeusement fini ses devoirs avant la date fatidique (grâce à l'aide de son frère, et au sacrifice de temps libre reconverti en remplacement de ce dernier en tâches ménagères), elle était chargée de s'occuper de la maison pour la journée. Heureusement, Tomoyo-chan, sa meilleure amie, allait venir en renfort dès la fin de la matinée. Elle commença par mettre une pile de linge à laver, et profita que la machine tournait pour laver les vitres. Une fois le linge propre, elle l'étendit, et profita du séchage pour se rendre à l'étage, où elle fit les poussières et passa l'aspirateur. Elle s'accorda ensuite une pause déjeuner (son père lui avait laissé des sandwiches dans le frigo), durant laquelle son amie arriva, avant de s'attaquer au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'occupa des pièces une à une, le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain. Plus que la bibliothèque de son…

Soudain, alors qu'elle tirait l'aspirateur derrière son dos, elle entendit un fracas provenant de la dite bibliothèque. La petite fille sentit la panique monter: un cambrioleur ? Comme par hasard quand son père et Toya étaient absents ! Que faire ? Elle n'était pas de taille à se battre, et quand bien même ça serait le cas, elle n'avait aucune notion en la matière … au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle devait, avec l'aide de Tomoyo-chan, coincer l'assaillant dans la pièce, et appeler la police. Elle prit donc son courage, ainsi que son bâton de majorette, à 2 mains, et redescendit les escaliers à petits pas feutrés. Elle entra, toute tremblante, suivie de près par son amie, guère plus rassurée…

La pièce était sombre, mais restait suffisamment éclairée pour que Sakura ait la certitude qu'elles étaient seules. Et pourtant… tandis qu'elle arpentait avec angoisse les rayons de livres, elle entendit à 3 reprises des livres tomber. Comme si quelqu'un était là, et les poussait par terre. Mais il n'y avait vraiment personne, alors… comment était-ce possible ? Un phénomène paranormal, typique des livres de fantastique/science-fiction, était-il en train de se produire, sous son toit ? Si c'était le cas, elle préfèrerait encore un cambrioleur ! Au moins, elle pourrait recevoir de l'aide… enfin, plus le temps de se lamenter: elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, quitte à se sentir stupide.

Elle se mit donc à chercher une éventuelle fenêtre ouverte, dont les courants d'air pourraient tout expliquer… en vain. Mais elle avait fini par remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Au milieu de tous les livres de la pièce, un seul détonnait, tant par son éclat (oui, car il émettait de la lumière) que par son aspect, et même sa langue. En effet, la jaquette comportait une inscription dans une langue que Sakura ne connaissait pas, composée de runes étranges. La couverture, quant à elle, était ornée d'un cercle, mi-rouge, mi-blanc, avec une bande noire au milieu. Une trace d'une civilisation ancienne que son père aurait étudiée ? Malgré tout, ça n'expliquait pas le rayonnement… à moins qu'il ne soit enduit d'une peinture fluorescente ? Après un court débat avec son amie, elle décida d'ouvrir le livre…

Et là… le drame absolu. A peine l'eut-elle ouvert qu'il… se mit à rayonner de plus belle, et… comment dire ? A chauffer de l'intérieur ? En tout cas, sous le coup de la surprise, Sakura lâcha le livre en criant. Il resta ouvert, ses pages tournées vers le plafond… quand, soudain, des dizaines de cartes s'envolèrent, aspirées par les murs, le plafond, s'échappant par toutes les voies possibles. Puis plus rien. Tomoyo, qui avait tout filmé, se précipita vers son amie pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée; heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Aucune des deux enfants n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle avaient toutes deux la certitude que l'ouverture de ce livre, et la libération de ces cartes bizarres, feraient très vite basculer leur destin. Que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Mais comment vérifier ? Elles n'arrivaient pas à lire la couverture du livre, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, celui-ci était désormais vide… ou presque.

Car, en baissant les yeux, Sakura tomba soudainement nez-à-nez avec… un alpaga. Et pas n'importe quel alpaga: d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long et d'une trentaine de haut, il avait la peau grise à noire sous son pelage blanc, les yeux verts, les sabots dorés et une sorte de mèche sur la tête, ainsi qu'un côté de la queue, noirs; en outre, plus étrange encore, il portait… un tutu de danse classique. Jaune, sur lequel des sequins verts étaient cousus. Pire, il avait des ailes noires, ornées de strass verts. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une peluche ? Dans un livre magique ? Bizarre, quand même… toutefois, ça n'était rien par rapport à ce qui suivit. Car l'alpaga ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se les frotta de ses sabots, avant de s'étirer, en grognant puis en baillant. Hein ? Mais alors… c'était un vrai animal ? Surprise, Sakura se remit à crier, et s'entendit répondre:

- **AAAAAH ! Nan mais ça va pas de crier comme ça dès le matin ?!**

 **-AAAAAH ! Un alpaga miniature qui parle !**

-Euh, attendez, qui êtes-vous, et que… ? Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

-Tomoyo-chan, aide-moi à trouver la pile ! C'est la seule explication logique !

-Dites donc, un peu de respect, je suis Dieu, quand même !

-Heu… pardon ? Sakura-chan, la peluche a dit qu'elle était Dieu…

- **Onii-chan ! Si c'est toi qui fais le ventriloque, c'est pas drôle !  
**

-Oh ! Vous m'avez réveillée, la moindre des choses que vous puissiez faire à mon égard divin est de me répondre !

-Alors c'est vraiment un Dieu, ce truc ?

-Je ne suis pas un truc ! Je suis Arceus, la gardienne des… euh… **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Où sont passées les cartes ?**

-Vous voulez dire… celles qui se sont envolées quand j'ai ouvert le livre ? demanda timidement Sakura.

-Attendez. Vous avez fait **_quoi_**? s'offusqua l'animal.

-Bah, en fait… j'ai entendu du bruit, qui venait de ce livre, alors… euh… bah… je l'ai ouvert, pour voir d'où ça venait, et puis… toutes ces cartes… elles sont parties… je suis désolée… je savais pas…

-Malheureuse ! Vous avez libéré les pokémons dans la nature ?

-Désoléééééééééééééééééééééée…

-Ne rendez pas Sakura-chan responsable de tout, Arceus-san. Après tout, en tant que Dieu, vous auriez dû pouvoir retenir ces cartes… comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien fait pour empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Bah… en fait… je m'étais assoupie.

-Ah bon ? Quand ? demanda Tomoyo, intriguée.

-Je ne sais pas: en quelle année sommes-nous ?

-1999, pourquoi ? répondit Sakura.

-Alors ça fait 30ans.

-30ans ? Tu parles d'un Dieu… bougonna Tomoyo.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Ca suffit, Tomoyo-chan. Dites-moi, Arceus-san, vous avez parlé de… comment les avez-vous appelés, déjà… pokémons. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les pokémons sont des créatures mythiques dotées de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Il en existe 52, qui ont été scellés sous forme de cartes par le magicien anglais le plus puissant de tous les temps, Clow Read. Pour ma part, je suis l'un des gardiens qu'il a créés afin de veiller sur les cartes.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi les avoir laissées s'enfuir ?

-Ca n'est pas ma faute si **_tu_** les as lâchées dans la nature, sale petite idiote !

-Si tu ne voulais pas que je les délivre, il fallait mieux les garder !

-Ça suffit, toutes les deux ! Au lieu de vous disputer, cherchez une solution ensemble. Enfin, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, vu que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

-… Tu as raison… merci, Tomoyo-chan. Arceus-san, savez-vous comment ramener ces Pokémons sous forme de cartes ?

-Tu dois te servir de la clé des ténèbres, et de son pouvoir de sceptre, pour ramener les pokémons sous leur forme originelle.

-Euh… quoi ?

-Regarde à la fin du livre. Tu vois, cette clé en pendentif ? C'est la clé des ténèbres, qui sert à sceller les cartes.

La dite clé mesurait environ 5cm, elle avait 4 pierres précieuses (un rubis, un saphir, une émeraude et un diamant) incrustées dans sa tête (également dotée d'une petite paire d'ailes en cristal), en carré, autour d'une perle d'une grande pureté. Le corps était un alliage d'or, d'argent et de platine, et avait été colorée en jaune, plus un symbole, en noir et blanc, ça allait de soi, du yin et du yang à son extrémité (le bout de la clé était rond, cette configuration était donc compatible avec la forme de la clé). Sakura ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais des lettres étaient gravées dessus: α et ω sur la tête, X, Y et Z sur le manche. L'ensemble donnait un résultat assez joli… mais une grande question subsistait: comment l'utiliser ?

-C'est simple: tu dois activer son pouvoir en récitant cette formule: **Ô, clé qui renferme la force des ténèbres, montre-moi ton véritable pouvoir. Au nom du pacte, obéis-moi. Libération !** ( _NDA: c'est la traduction donnée à l'épisode 1, à part Libération qui était à la base Release, mais je pouvais pas me résoudre à mettre un anglicisme là où ça n'est pas nécessaire_ ). Ensuite, pour utiliser une carte déjà capturée, tu devras la frapper de ton sceptre ainsi activé en criant le nom du pokémon. Pour en capturer un, il faudra d'abord le neutraliser, puis lui dire _Retourne à ta forme originelle, carte de Clow !_ ( _NDA: là encore, c'est la traduction moins l'anglicisme Clow Card; et même si c'est des pokémons et pas les vraies cartes de Clow, comme j'ai décidé qu'elles avaient quand même été créées par Clow, c'est cohérent_ ).

-Mais j'ai aucune carte, là ! Comment faire ? Oh, mais puisque tu es Dieu, tu vas pouvoir m'aider avec tes pou…

-Je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Ils ont été dispersés, et ne reviendront qu'au fur et à mesure que tu captureras les pokémons.

-Héééééééééééééé ? Tu es Dieu, mais… tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ?

-Sakura-chan a raison, c'est étrange. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas être une contrefaçon de déesse, Arceus-san ?

-Silence ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Oh…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arceus-san ?

-Dehors, le vent…

-Hm ? Oui, il y a du vent, et alors ?

-Ce vent… il est… troublé. Comme s'il portait quelque chose de mauvais.

-Ah ?

-C'est certainement… l'œuvre de Suicune. Au boulot, Chasseuse de cartes !

-Hein ? Mais… je vais devoir… me battre… contre des créatures magiques ? Non, je refuse ! C'est trop dur ! Je sais même pas me…

-Il fallait y penser **_avant_** de disperser les pokémons dans la nature. Et si tu as pu ouvrir ce livre, c'est que tu es dotée d'une grande force magique. Je suis donc persuadée que tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais…

-Courage, Sakura-chan ! Je serai avec toi ^^.

-Tomoyo-chan… c'est gentil, mais… ça a l'air dangereux… je ne sais pas si tu devrais vraiment nous accompagner…

-Mais voyons, il n'est pas question que je rate une seule seconde de tes exploits en tant que chasseuse de cartes. Ceci dit…

-Ah, ça y est, tu as enfin compris que ces monstres étaient trop forts ?

-Non. Mais… pour les prochaines fois, il faudra que je confectionne tes tenues de combat. Après tout, tous les super-héros en ont une.

-To… Tomoyo-chan… **SBAM** ( _chute d'accablement_ )

-Bon, arrêtez vos bavardages, il faut y aller, maintenant. En route !

-Un instant ! Il nous faut un plan avant attaquer. Parce que déjà qu'on n'a pas de pouvoirs… Arceus-san, savez-vous comment vaincre Suicune ?

-Hm… je ne sais pas si ce sera utile, mais… Suicune… est à la recherche de points d'eau pure.

-Eau pure… eau pure… une eau sans aucune impureté… je sais !

-Sakura-chan, tu as vraiment un plan ?

-Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Tomoyo-chan, tu vois, l'eau distillée ? Celle qu'on met dans les fers à repasser ?

-Oui, elle est préférable à l'eau du robinet car elle ne contient pas de minéraux susceptibles d'entartrer le fer. Oh… ce qui veut dire…

-Exactement: c'est de l'eau pure. On devrait pouvoir l'attirer avec ça.

-Bien joué, Sakura-chan ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Remotivée à l'idée que vaincre l'incarnation du vent du nord reposait sur une idée si simple, Sakura courut dans la salle de bains, où était stocké tout le matériel destiné au linge (étendoir, machine à laver, table à repasser, etc.), attrapa deux bidons de 3L chacun, avant de sortir de la maison tout aussi vite. Elle versa l'eau dans une bassine, amenée à sa demande par Tomoyo-chan, puis elle monta sur le toit, prête à sceller Suicune quand il viendrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas: moins d'une minute après, le pokémon (qui ressemblait à… euh, aucun animal connu; une sorte de loup bleu à qui on aurait greffé une crinière violette, peut-être ?) s'assit à côté de la bassine, et se mit à contempler l'eau. Parfait, il avait baissé sa garde: la petite fille put alors le sceller avec grande facilité.

-Hé bien, c'est parfait, tout ça ! Déjà une carte de récupérée !

-C'était un coup de chance. J'ai pas envie de me battre contre…

-Sakura-chan, tu t'es très bien débrouillée, et je suis sûre que ça va continuer ! Et, maintenant, tu as Suicune, ça sera plus facile.

-Ne sois pas si modeste, chasseuse de cartes. Et mainte… ah !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Arceus-san ?

-Mais enfin… tu ne sens pas ? Et puis… tu ne vois vraiment rien ?

-Ne sois pas si modeste, chasseuse de cartes. Et mainte… ah !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Arceus-san ?

-Mais enfin… tu ne sens pas ? Et puis… tu ne vois vraiment rien ?

-Voir quoi ? Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé!


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre !

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je suis le schéma de l'anime de Sakura. Les paris sont donc ouverts sur le suivant ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La tempête venait de reprendre de plus belle. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Elle avait capturé Suicune, l'incarnation du vent, non ? Affolée, Sakura leva la tête… et vit… un autre Pokémon. Doté d'une paire d'ailes, tenant cependant davantage du dragon que de l'oiseau, il mesurait au moins 5m de longueur. Mais, là où ça devenait grave, c'était que ses battements d'ailes… généraient des tornades. Oui, de vrais tourbillons, sans doute capables, vu leur puissance, de détruire toute la ville. Il fallait donc agir de toute urgence pour l'arrêter… seulement, un tel titan pouvait-il réellement être vaincu par une petite fille ? L'intéressée, en tout cas, n'était pas de cet avis…

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Il est beaucoup trop gros, je vais pas y arriver ! gémit-elle.

-Utilise Suicune, je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir.

-Courage, Sakura-chan ! Tu peux le faire !

Malgré les encouragements de son amie, toujours en plein tournage de film, ce fut la mort dans l'âme que la chasseuse de cartes en herbe invoqua Suicune. Mais elle devait vite trouver une idée, sinon, la ville serait en danger. Alors… comme la 1ère partie de son nom, Sui, l'indiquait, ce pokémon avait le pouvoir de l'eau (alors qu'il incarnait le vent, quelle logique surpuissante ), et était capable de se... propager, diffuser, enfin, elle se comprenait, c'était l'essentiel. Tandis que son adversaire (d'après Arceus, il s'appelait Lugia), lui, avait la faculté de générer des tempêtes avec ses ailes. Il était donc primordial, si elle voulait de vaincre, de le paralyser. Pour ce faire, elle devait l'emprisonner. Comment, telle était la question.

Créer une prison, avec de l'eau et du vent… oh, mais oui ! Elle n'avait qu'à former une bulle géante autour de lui ! Et puisque Suicune était le vent, il ne serait pas déstabilisé par celui généré par Lugia. Parfait, plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre… comme elle l'avait prévu, Suicune se changea en courant d'air (c'est un peu naze dit comme ça, mais le spectacle avait en réalité beaucoup de classe), qui encercla le volatile géant; puis un courant d'eau se mêla au vent, jusqu'à former une énorme bulle autour de lui. Profitant de l'immobilité du pokémon, Sakura le ramena à sa forme originelle de carte. Puis elle se mit à faire une danse de la joie dans tous les sens. Contre toutes ses attentes, elle avait réussi. Elle était venue, elle avait vu, et elle avait vaincu, et ce à deux reprises. Youpi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sakura ?

Kyah ! Toya était rentré. La catastrophe ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, surtout avec une bassine pleine d'eau, mais si en plus il voyait le sceptre, les cartes, ou… trop tard. Comme elle le craignait, il avait repéré Arceus, qu'il regardait d'un air intrigué. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer l'histoire, il allait soit s'inquiéter et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour sa mission, ou l'embêter, ce qu'il faisait déjà très bien sans avoir à impliquer de créatures magiques. Une seule solution: l'improvisation. Bégayant du début à la fin, elle expliqua qu'Arceus était une peluche, cadeau de Tomoyo-chan ici présente, et qu'elle avait repéré une saleté dessus, et avait donc décidé de la laver dans une bassine. Et si elle était dehors, c'était pour éviter d'en mettre partout dans la maison. Concernant le sceptre, il était revenu à sa forme de clé, elle ne l'inclut donc pas dans son histoire. Voilà, voilà… son frère ne parut pas très convaincu de son explication, mais il s'en contenta. Il ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux de sa sœur, avant de tourner le dos pour rentrer dans la maison, sans un mot.

-Ouf… pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il avait tout deviné…

-Bon, Sakura-chan, Arceus-san, je dois rentrer chez moi. Mais avant de partir, tenez: des téléphones fabriqués par l'entreprise de ma mère. J'en ai déjà un, donc prenez en un pour Sakura-chan, et un pour Arceus-san. Alors prévenez-moi si un nouveau pokémon se manifeste. Moi, je pars fabriquer tes tenues pour tes prochains combats, Sakura-chan .

-… Il fallait en arriver là, forcément…

-On se voit demain à l'école, alors.

Tomoyo attendit donc que sa voiture de gardes du corps ne vienne la chercher, pendant que Sakura rentrait préparer un curry, après avoir envoyé Arceus se cacher dans sa chambre. Par chance, les derniers évènements n'avaient pas semé la pagaille à l'intérieur. La fin de la soirée put donc se dérouler normalement, sans éveiller de soupçons. Avant de se coucher, la petite fille décida de faire le point avec Arceus. Elle établit différentes règles, lui disant de se conduire en peluche et/ou de voler se cacher en présence du père ou du frère de Sakura, attendre la fin des repas qu'elle lui monte de la nourriture… de son côté, la gardienne des cartes lui raconta les histoires de Suicune et de Lugia plus en détail.

D'après ses dires, Suicune faisait partie d'un trio de gardiens à forme de loup, les deux autres étant Entei, gardien, comme le disait la syllabe En, des volcans, utilisant le magma comme arme; et Raikou, Rai étant le signe de la foudre. Quant à Lugia, il avait plusieurs surnoms, _le gardien des 7 mers_ , ainsi que _l'oiseau de la nuit_. Apparemment, les tempêtes générées par ses ailes pouvaient durer 40jours, ce qui l'avait poussé, afin de protéger la Terre, à vivre dans l'isolement le plus total, loin de tout. Ces deux cartes étaient d'un tempérament calme, affronter des cartes plus agressives risquait donc d'être compliqué… mais puisqu'elle avait su gérer ce soir, il n'y avait de raison que ça ne continue pas. Sakura put donc dormir sereinement.

Le lendemain, la journée débuta sur les chapeaux de roue. Car, comme tous les matins, Sakura s'était réveillée en retard. En l'espace de 20 minutes, elle s'habilla, se coiffa, dévala les escaliers avec son sac, engloutit son petit-déjeuner, lança à son frère qu'elle n'était ni un monstre, ni une goinfre, ramena ses restes à Arceus, prit son bento, enfila ses rollers et traversa la rue. Par chance, elle ne rata pas la personne qu'elle voulait tant voir chaque matin: Yukito-san, le meilleur ami de son frère. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait complètement craqué sur lui. Ils discutèrent de la rentrée, de leurs derniers jours de vacances respectifs, jusqu'à leurs établissements respectifs, situés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Une fois en classe, Sakura put retrouver ses amies, Chiharu-chan, en train de faire ravaler ses bobards à Yamazaki-kun comme à son habitude, Naoko-chan, plongée dans un nouveau livre de science-fiction, et Rika-chan. La journée se passa normalement, leur prof serait, pour cette année encore, Terada-sensei. Après les cours, Tomoyo annonça à Sakura qu'elle avait terminé une première tenue, et travaillait sur les autres. Pas de trace de pokémon pour aujourd'hui. Du moins, pendant la journée, la nuit fut bien plus active… mais ça, Sakura ne s'en rendit compte que le lendemain. Quand elle arriva à l'école… et qu'elle vit que le portail, ainsi que la statue d'ange dans la cour, et tous les meubles, avaient disparu dans la nuit.

-Héééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

-Oh, Sakura-chan. Regarde, c'est vraiment bizarre, le portail et la statue se sont volatilisés. Envolés.

-Tu… tu crois que c'est à cause d'un fan… fan… fan…

-Sakura-chan, tu as réussi à vaincre 2 pokémons, les fantômes ne devraient plus te faire peur, maintenant…

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais…

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… tu crois qu'un pokémon pourrait être derrière tout ça ? Si c'en était un qui pourrait, disons, aspirer des choses…

-On va bientôt le savoir.

Les cours de la journée ayant été annulés pour laisser place à l'enquête, es deux enfants se rendirent chez Sakura, où ils trouvèrent Arceus encore en train de dormir en compagnie des 3 autres peluches de son hôte: Kero, un ours jaune ailé, Suppy, un chat violet ailé, et Mokona, un lapin blanc avec une gemme bleue sur le front. Après avoir réveillé la gardienne (après 30ans de sieste, comment pouvait-elle avoir encore sommeil ? Les dieux étaient décidément bien étranges 0_0) elles lui rapportèrent les dernières nouvelles sur leur école, et lui demandèrent si un pokémon pouvait être impliqué, et, si oui, lequel. L'alpaga secoua la tête, plissa les yeux, médita environ une minute, avant d'émerger.

-Alors ? Une idée ?

-Il y a plusieurs possibilités, mais la plus plausible me semble être Yveltal.

-Yveltal ? Euh, juste, tous les pokémons auront des noms bizarres ?

-Selon tes critères, sans doute. Yveltal est un oiseau des ténèbres qui a...

-Encore un oiseau ?

-Oui, il y en a un certain nombre. Bref: cet oiseau a la faculté d'aspirer dans son ombre ce qui l'entoure, même l'énergie vitale.

-Ouh… ça a l'air très dangereux…

-Même s'il suscite la crainte, il n'est pas très puissant. Le vaincre ne devrait pas être très difficile.

-… Bon, bah allons le trouver et…

-Attends une minute: comme je le disais, le pouvoir d'Yveltal repose dans son ombre. Les ténèbres. Ce qui veut dire… qu'il ne sort que la nuit.

-Tu veux dire… qu'on va devoir… aller à l'école… la nuit ?

-Fantastique: tu vas pouvoir porter ta 1ère tenue de combat !

-Doucement, Tomoyo-chan…

Rien à faire: cette dernière, surexcitée, imaginait déjà les tenues suivantes, débordantes de volants, rubans, et autres froufrous. Pour l'heure, elle appela ses gardes du corps, qui débarquèrent au volant d'une camionnette. Dont l'arrière était rempli de vêtements, mais aussi de chaussures et de différents chapeaux. Elle avait également rajouté une nouvelle boîte, remplie d'accessoires pour Arceus. Ainsi, pour l'intervention de ce soir, Sakura se vit assigner un béret rouge, une cape rouge nouée par un ruban rouge, un justaucorps noir et blanc à manches longues fendues, des collants noirs et des baskets montantes rouges et blanches. Pour sa part, Arceus se vit assigner un petit canotier crème, avec un ruban rouge noué autour.

Le soir venu, la camionnette se gara devant l'école, et Tomoyo renvoya ses gardes du corps. Puis le trio se faufila dans la cour, guettant l'oiseau des ténèbres. Qui apparut dès la disparition des derniers rayons de soleil. Il était encore plus grand que Lugia (gloups ), mais semblait tout aussi peu avenant que son prédécesseur. Il entra d'ailleurs immédiatement dans les hostilités: ses ailes se mirent à rougeoyer, ce qui, sans que Sakura ne comprenne le lien de cause à effet, fit disparaître… le local de sport tout entier. Quelle horreur, à ce train-là, toute l'école, ou pire, toute la ville, allait disparaître ! Et puisque c'était la deuxième fois que c'était le cas, elle devait d'autant plus donner son maximum pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Seulement, il y avait un gros problème: Sakura avait peur du noir. Car les ténèbres pouvaient cacher des fantômes, dont elle avait une peur panique. Dès lors, combattre dans le noir, surtout contre une ombre, devenait difficile. Les premières minutes de l'affrontement consistèrent donc pour la jeune chasseuse de cartes en une course effrénée pour éviter d'être aspirée par le pouvoir de l'oiseau de malheur. Toutefois, même elle avait conscience qu'elle n'irait pas loin avec ça. Elle devait agir, avant de se trouver à bout de souffle. Une analyse de la situation s'imposait donc. Le principal problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'ombre du pokémon des ombres de la nuit. Afin de dissiper ces dernières, elle avait besoin de lumière. Mais comme il faisait nuit… oh, mais…

-Tomoyo-chan ! Il y a des projecteurs, dans ta camionnette ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ah, j'ai compris. Je vais les chercher.

Pendant que Tomoyo cherchait les dits projecteurs, Sakura entrait dans les bâtiments de l'école, et allumait toutes les lumières. En quelques minutes, la cour se trouva aussi éclairée qu'en plein jour. Furieux, le rapace monta en flèche dans le ciel pour s'éloigner de la lumière… mais son adversaire l'attendait de pied ferme. Après avoir tout allumé, elle récita _Ô, clé qui renferme la force des ténèbres, montre-moi ton véritable pouvoir. Au nom du pacte, obéis-moi. Libération !._ Une fois armée de son sceptre, elle monta sur le dos de Lugia, et se lança à la poursuite d'Yveltal. Après tout, qui de plus adapté qu'un oiseau titanesque pour affronter un deuxième oiseau titanesque ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop s'éloigner des zones éclairées. Elle lui expédia donc quelques tornades jusqu'à lui avoir fait prendre un cap satisfaisant.

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau, Sakura décida d'employer la même méthode que la dernière fois; après tout, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Elle invoqua donc une nouvelle fois Suicune (décidément, que ferait-elle sans lui ?), qui, comme pour Lugia, forma une bulle autour de l'oiseau maléfique en mêlant vent et flux aquatique. Elle n'eut plus qu'à le ramener sous forme de carte de Clow, et ce fut fini. Elle rangea sa clé, puis rejoignit les autres, avant de soupirer de lassitude en voyant que Tomoyo avait tout filmé. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer, Arceus l'interrompit.

-Un problème, Arceus ? Un autre pokémon ?

-Non. Mais, comme tu sembles avoir du mal à gérer ta peur, et du coup à te motiver pour capturer les cartes, je pense que tu devrais utiliser les pokémons autrement.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Vas-y, utilise Lugia. Tu vas voir.

-Euh… d'accord.

Elle invoqua le dragon-oiseau, monta dessus avec Tomoyo et Arceus, et se mit à survoler la ville. La vue de la ville endormie s'avéra être, tout bonnement époustouflante. Et puis, le fait de voler, c'était la grande classe, quand même ! Emerveillées, les petites filles ne ratèrent pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offraient à elles (d'autant plus que Tomoyo filmait leur périple). C'était donc ça, le message: les pokémons n'étaient pas uniquement des bêtes de combat, ils étaient avant tout des êtres vivants, doués de sentiments, qui avaient envie de partager des moments de joie avec leur maître après les instants difficiles des combats…

-Arceus-san… les pokémons, qui sont partis dans la nature, ils sont tous seuls ? Ils ne restent pas en groupe ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Regarde ces trois-là: ils étaient chacun dans leur coin.

-Je suis sûre que la solitude leur pèse… que leurs amis leur manquent… et c'est pour ça… que je dois tous les retrouver au plus vite. Je suis sûre… que c'est pour qu'on les remarque et qu'on s'occupe d'eux qu'ils font tous ces dégâts. Alors je dois les aider à ne plus être tristes. Pour eux et pour les gens de notre ville. Pour le bien de tous, en fait.

-Hé bien… beau discours, Sakura-chan. Tu as beaucoup gagné en maturité.

-Waouh ! Sakura-chan, quelle classe ! Heureusement que je t'ai filmée !

-Tu... tu m'as encore filmée ? Argh...


End file.
